Yuno Kirishima
Yuno Kirishima (first name second name), in Japanese 桐嶋ユノ (Kirishima Yunho), is one of the main female characters in the Uwakoi story. She first appears in chapter 1. Personality Overall she is simple and childlike. Often she is kind, upbeat, chatty, and cheerful, though a bit eccentric in being overly cheerful or angry. In situations she dislikes, she can be very serious and emotionally negative, even psychotic with the intent to kill if she considers it necessary. She is the yandere character of the story. Yuno is extremely attached to Yukiteru, to the point she wanted him to live with her since young childhood, and always has and still is extremely possessive of him. She wants to be the only girl in love with Yukiteru, and conversely wants Yukiteru to only fall in love her and no other girl. Yuno uses expressions like "Yukiteru belongs to Yuno" and vice versa, almost always referring to people by their first names. As a child she would write her name on everything that belonged to her, including on Yukiteru's torso, with a pen. Although she suffer from sexual frustration, Yuno at first believed that Yukiteru treasures her; she thought Yukiteru see her as someone precious, which is why despite Yuno's repeated attempts for Yukiteru to make love to her, he politely turned her down. One of her biggest dream is to Yukiteru's bride and later on have his child. She is the only female friend of Rena, but as the story progresses, due to Yukiteru and Rena's engagements, Yuno develops a grudge against Rena. In general, she has a grudge against anyone who attempts to "take" Yukiteru away from her. As a child she would almost not even let Yukiteru talk to any other girl, although as she became older she would tolerate him talking to others provided they were merely friends without any serious relationship. Eventually, she discovered the harsh truth from Yukiteru when it appear that he was finally going to accept her request. Much to her horror and sadness, Yukiteru never share the same intense romantic feelings that Yuno have for; she was also shocked upon finding Yukiteru and Rena were having sex which is one of the main reason why Yukiteru didn't make love to her. The truth of Yukiteru's cheating and Rena's deception cause Yuno to have a mental breakdown., Upon learning the truth, Yuno became withdrawn and indifferent from her surrounding. When she left the house one day during the winter, she made a wish to the Christmas star; her wish for Christmas is that everything return to the way it was before (when she and Yukiteru were dating) and that Yukiteru return to her side. Due to her withdrawn state, Yuno was completely indifferent when a man found her in the street and secretly took her to a love hotel. Yuno eventually regain herself after reminiscing the time she had with Yukiteru and knocked the man unconscious with a lamp before he have the chance to make love to her. Unfortunately, this incident cause Yuno's fragile mind to snap and she completely give in to her yandere side. When she met Rena and Yukiteru again shortly after her disappearance, she tricked them into believing that she finally accept the fact that Yukiteru was never in love with her. In reality, Yuno have never forgive Yukiteru for betraying her and knocked him unconscious with a baseball bat. She then took Yukiteru to the pool and tied him up so he wouldn't be able to escape. She then proceed to rape him in an attempt to have him impregnate her. Despite Yukiteru repeatedly telling Yuno to stop, Yuno ignored his pleas and even beat him up for his disobedience. Upon looking the expression on Yuno's face, Yukiteru fully understand the consequences as well as the psychological damage he did on Yuno by revealing her the truth. When Rena bumped into Yuno during her search for Yukiteru, she reveal to Rena that Yukiteru was inside of her (making Rena learned that Yuno have forced Yukiteru against his own will to make love to her). Yuno then disappeared not long after this incident and her fate wasn't revealed till the last chapter. Eventually, it was revealed that Yuno was successful in her attempt for impregnation and she gave birth to Yukiteru's child months after he was murdered. Hobbies and interests She is outgoing and enjoys active sports and theme park rides. She is in the track and field club at school. Appearance Yuno is a slim and average height girl with very thick shoulder-length light-brown hair with characteristic flicks, and relatively larger breasts than most other girls in her age group, which she uses in seducing Yukiteru. As a child she used to suspect Yukiteru liked girls with long hair, so she grew hers long to compete with Etou, but after Etou and Yuno argued, soon it was cut to shoulder-length again. At the end of the story, as a young adult, her hair is long once again. Family Yuno's family is the most extensive one introduced early in the series. She has two sisters, an older one Yomi, who is a young adult, and a much younger one Nagi, who is a young child. Her mother (name unknown) is said to have a night shift and is home in the day. She never appears and is only referred to in discussions. Her father (name unknown) presumably works in the day and is home in the evenings. He only appears once in chapter 4. She also had a child (most likely from Yukiteru via her rape) at the last chapter. They have a pet cat: Tarutaru. Category:Female Category:Character